


Things that go bump in the night.

by Deziroo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte - Freeform, Benny/Reader - Freeform, F/M, In Purgatory, Multi, My head hurts, Purgatory, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, blue ones are for headaches, dont OD, green ones are for pep, haha - Freeform, i have a migrane, i make no sense, ill try Dean I'll try, im not obvious, is a cutie!, never that's whenever, reader - Freeform, sammy!!, that made no sense, that makes no sense, thats obvious though, when do I ever?!, you are in purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What'll become of Y/n L/n -a shapeshifter- and Benny Lafitte<br/>-a vampire- when two mysterious benefactors pay a reaper to spring them from purgatory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you miss, Benny?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much better summary and a somewhat decent title ~Dezi

Purgatory, how would one describe such a place?

Hellish? No

Scary? Not quite

Aggrivating? Meh getting there

Calming? What kind of drugs are you on friend?

Tiring? There ya go!

At least that's how you would describe it, some people would describe it as every other option aside from yours, a couple people you knew would even go as far as calling it... Pure. Eulgh, just hearing that made your stomach churn. But of course you wouldn't voice your opinion against that.... Well.... Opinion, les't you wanna lose the only friend you have in this rotten place.

Ah yes the very.... Interesting, Benny Lafitte. He was definitely kind enough to help you out when you needed it that one time when you were outmatched 2-1 by a couple vampires and after that the two of you became fast.... Friends, you would call your relationship with the vampire, and that was saying something because you hated vampire, hell vampires were the reason you were in purgatory.... Blood junkies.

Benny of course in your opinion, was different then most vampires-all vampires actually. He was... Less evil? Was that a term that applied there? Either way he only killed if he had too and saved your ass more than he had to, which of course after time earned your respect, so now here you two were huddled up in your little corner of purgatory, hidden away from everything.

"Ow you ass not so fast!" You hissed and dug your nails into his shoulder

"Sorry darlin' but this can only go so slow, the quicker we get this done, the quicker your outta danger." He said matter-of-factly as he stuck the needle back in, pulling the thread that that had been a loose one from your top, through the other side of your skin, tugging it to seal the deep cut in your thigh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, less talking more stitching Laffite." You growled and punched the soft earth to your right as he slid the not even sterile needle into your skin, tugging it out the other side, making you squirm.

"Quit movin or imma have to start all over." He commanded as he tucked the needle into your thigh again "last time darlin', stay with me" he tugged it out the other side and made a little knot before breaking the excess thread off with his teeth.

You audibly sighed and flopped onto your back "that-" you inhaled sharply and pointed to him "was painful."

Benny chuckled and took a seat across from you, leaning his back against the grey rock walls "think you'dve become accustomed to all the pain, what with you getting your ass kicked so often."

"Hey!" You smiled "you've had your ass kicked too buddy!"

"Fair enough." He smiled "but not as much as you have."

"If my leg didn't feel like it was on fire I would hit you right now."

"Sure you would darlin'"

You yawned "I totally would."

He chuckled "you should get some sleep, all that fightin and blood loss must've taken its toll on you."

"No, no, I'm fine." You tried to shift yourself up but groaned in pain when a zing of pain shot through your body and a steady burning feeling settled on the slash imprinted on your thigh.

"Y/n, I insist, get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

You smiled faintly "okay-" you yawned "thanks Benny..."

He let a faint smile slip over his lips as he shifted a stray tendril or H/L H/C hair for your face.

"Sleep well darlin'." He whispered before moving to sit in front of your little cave

~~~~~~~

You hissed when you shifted to your side, adding pressure to your wound effectively pulling you out of your slumber.

"Fuck." You grumbled as you stood on shaky legs and walked to the front of the cave, limping slightly.

"You should be sleepin." Benny whispered as you slumped down beside him and rested your head on his upper arm

"I shifted to my side and pressed my leg into the ground so yeah.."

"Aw, m'sorry darlin'."

"Shut up, no your not."

He chuckled "I am, you deserved that sleep Y/n. God knows you haven't gotten much sleep lately."

You huffed out a laugh "honestly it's a miracle I get sleep at all in this hell hole."

You look up at the starless sky and let loose a sad sigh "I miss it..." You mumbled

"Miss what?" Benny inquired, looking up at the sky with you

"The stars-" you closed your eyes and inhaled the damp purgatory air "the moon.. Hell I miss the sun even though I hate the heat." You exhaled and opened the eyes, you smirked at the sky and let your head fall lazily to the side, your sparkling E/C eyes meeting his beautiful crystal blues "what do you miss?"

He sighed and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side. Now to most this may seem like a romantic gesture but to you it was an act of trust, you trusting him to be that close to you and him trusting you in the same way, so what you blush a little bit when he does it.. But then again who wouldn't?

"Darlin'-" he began "so much has changed since I've been topside.. The last time I was there it was all just so.... Over whelmin', so I don't really miss much.... But if I was topside now and someone was askin me what I missed about here?"

"You'd say nothing because in all honesty Benny you'd have to be insane to miss any part of purgatory." You replied quickly and bluntly

He held up a finger and lightly tapped your nose "now that's where your wrong."

You raised an eyebrow "oh really? Then tell me Benny, if you were topside what would you miss about here?"

"Well darlin', my partner in crime." He smiled "I might be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Oh?"

He chuckled "Don't go gettin all high and mighty, I said I MIGHT be dead."

"Still, admit it you've got a soft spot for me."

"I will not admit to such a thing." He said childishly

"Riiight, because you -a big scary vampire- aren't allowed to have a soft spot for lil old shapeshifter me."

He chuckled and shook his head "shouldn't lil old shapeshifter you be recuperating?"

"Hey!" You scolded "don't change the subject."

"I'm serious Y/n, you should be getting as much sleep as you can..."

You laughed slightly "You should be too you ass."

"Can't leave us vulnerable Cher."

"Benny-" you sighed "were hidden enough, cmon." You tugged him into the small cave and curled up in your corner "try to get some sleep please?" You called a foot or two in front of you to Benny who had propped himself up against the smooth, cool stone with a sigh.

"I'll try darlin', I'll try...."

And with that you let your eyelids slip closed, hiding your E/C eyes from everything...


	2. Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What'll the two do when a reaper says he's here to spring them loose? Will they accept or decline the glorious prize of freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh that's such a shitty summary..... ~Dezi

You woke up with a stretch and a groan, sitting up and ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through you, you grabbed your jacket that previously was your pillow and slipped it on. You let out a small giggled when you spied Benny's sleeping form, hunched over against the wall, his weapon still held tight in his hand.

"Told you, you needed the sleep." You whispered teasingly before stepping out of the cave and taking a walk down to the stream not far from the little base camp.

Approaching the stream you checked around to make sure nothing was close, once finding the coast clear you started to strip your clothing from your body. With a shiver you tip toed into the cold purgatory water, holding your arms over your naked chest. Once you were waist deep you began to wade in the water, crouching down and dipping your head down under the frigid waters, wetting your hair, cleansing the dirt and blood from it. You sighed and just stood there, back to the shore, water swirling around your lower half.

As you continued to stand there you watched the other side of the forest, watching for any signs of movement instead only to be met with stillness. Smiling you dunked your head once more and began to slowly make your way back to shore. You stretched you arms and legs out, shaking the coldness from your body before redressing and leisurely making your way back to camp. When purgatory wasn't filled with the screams and hisses of the scaries it was pretty nice, with a tiny exception to all the monsters, purgatory was calm almost serene.

Once you'd gotten back to camp you peaked your head into the cave and saw Benny still fast asleep.

You grinned "lazy." As you walked into the cave, pulling your hair up into a pony-tail.

Grabbing your own weapon you sat yourself down on a log near the entrance and waited for him to wake up, enveloping yourself in your thoughts as you waited.

~~~~~~

"Morning princess." You say with a faint smile as you continue sharpening your blade with a small rock "sleep well?"

Benny grunted out a 'yes.' before sitting down next to you on the log and watching your nimble fingers slide the rock along the length of the dark obsidian blade, your hand loosely gripping the bone handle.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes.

You nodded "pretty okay."

"How long've you been up?"

You shrugged "dunno. Couple hours maybe? I went and took a dip maybe an hour or so ago?"

He yawned "that's good..."

"Yeah... So"

"So... How's your leg holdin up?" He asked, gesturing to you thigh.

"Okay, it only minorly hurts when I move around a lot but other than that fine."

"Have you looked at it? Y'know to see if it's healing right?" He asked warily

"No.. But maybe I should..." You replied, dropping the stone and blade to the ground. You stretched your leg out and looked at the crudely stitched gash in your upper thigh, cringing at how inflamed it has become and the infection causing a line of puss to outline the thread.

"Okay, ew." You said quietly, unstretching your leg and wiping your hands on your upper arms.

\---------

"I'm bored" you groaned and fell backwards on the ground, looking up at the clear grey sky.

You were waiting for Benny, whom had decided to wonder down to the stream and bathe, even though it was starting to dim slightly.

"It seems someone's turning down the dimmer switch." You muttered to yourself humorously.

You hopped up when you'd heard a growl coming from the bushes that lead to the stream.

"Oh ha ha Benny very funny. Cut it out." You said aggravatedly to the bushes.

Benny did this every so often where he'd hide behind the bushes and growl or hiss at you, yes it was impractical because you could accidentally kill him, but hey... Anything for laughs right? Usually all you had to do was say cut it out and he'd stop but... This time, not so much.

"Benny." You said, drawing his name out warily "you better stop man."

You quietly and slowly picked up your blade and made your way to the bushes, only to stop dead a few feet when you came face to face with 4 vamps.

You gulped audibly and raised your blade in front of you.

"Stay back I've got a-" you looked at the obsidian blade "....thingy!"

The vampire at the front hissed as he advanced towards you "well, well, well... Look what we've got here..."

"I said stay back asshat!" You shouted and lunged forward only for him to grab your wrist and twist it behind your back, twisting it till you dropped the blade when a zing of pain shot through your arm.

'Oh this is so not my day!' You growled to yourself

"You know..." You said seductivly as you looked for a way out, finding one and prepping yourself to run "SEE YA LATER DICKS!" You shouted and began to run in the direction of the stream.

You groaned when you heard the tell tale rustling of bushes and foot-falls, telling you they were chasing after you.

'Gotta find Benny, gotta find Benny...' You mentally repeated yourself, only to a couple seconds later run into the solid built chest of the one and only, Benny Lafitte, falling flat on your ass in the process.

"Woah slow down darlin'." He said as he helped you up from the ground

"No time for slow!" You shouted "vamps on my tail cmon!" You grabbed his arm and pulled him behind you as your continued to run froward

As your legs began to burn from over exertion, you looked back and noticed no movement, thinking they stopped following you, you decided to stop and rest in a clearing you'd stumbled upon.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Benny asked

You collapsed on the rough grass, breaths tearing themselves in and out of your throat "not.... Really..." You managed between pants of breath "but I think we lost them." You said, leaning up on your elbows

"You wish." An all too familiar voice came from the edge of the clearing.

You groaned and fell back on your back "how the fuck is this my liiife?!?!" You shrieked angrily to the air.

"Stop being whiny Y/n." Benny said bluntly

"Shut up Benny." You hissed

You stood up and wiped the grass and dirt as best you could off your jeans before facing the four vampires "honestly what do you guys want?" You asked

The head vampire shrugged "your heads on pikes."

You squinted at him "what'd we do?"

A female vamp behind him piped up "nothing, we're just bored."

You nodded with a fake smile "oh that makes perfect sense."

All of you got into a fighting stance but before they could lunge for you there was a flash of light and they were dead, standing over their bodies was someone dressed in all black.

"Who are you and are you going to kill us instead of them?" You asked warily

"My name is AJ and no, I'm not here to kill you. In fact the exact opposite, I'm here to free the two of you from purgatory?" The reaper said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, free us?" You looked to Benny with a 'wtf' face "how?" You asked the vampire.

Benny shrugged an answer before turning to the reaper "who sent you?" He asked curiously

The reaper smiled "that is none of your concern, just know that the people whom have paid me -handsomely may I add- prefer to have their identities remain hidden."

You crossed your arms "Yeah okay, what makes you think we'll buy your little charade?"

"Miss L/n-" the reaper began "if I wanted to kill you I would done it by now, believe me, I mean you no harm."

You squinted at the reaper and turned to Benny "can we trust him?" You whispered

"He seems trust worthy enough..."

"Can we move along!" The reaper shouted "I don't have all day!"

You looked to Benny "what do you wanna do?"

"I'll do what your doin darlin, it's up to you." Benny replied casually

"Oh well aren't you helpful." You groaned and turned to the reaper

"So what'll it be Miss L/n?" The reaper asked with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this chapter was longer than th first one.... Whatever ~Dezi


	3. Topside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of purgatory, the two of you settle in for the night.

"So Miss L/n, what'll it be?" The reaper asked, extending his hand

You looked to Benny who shrugged, taking a deep breath you shook the reapers hand "yes, take us topside."

"A wise choice Miss L/n." The reaper held out his other hand in Benny's direction "hold my hand."

Benny raised an eyebrow before grabbing the reapers hand. The two of you stood and watched as purgatory seemed to melt away, the greys and blacks of the bleak forest seemed to swirl and slip.. Almost like paint being smeared on a canvas, and before you knew it the three of you stood in an alleyway lit up by white fluorescents, the brick walls surrounding you were adorned with different manners of art, all different shades of red.

You looked around in amazement, letting go of the reapers hand and darting out of the alleyway, standing on the sidewalk and looking out at everything with amusement.  
The reaper chuckled as he and Benny followed you out of the alleyway, coming to stand beside you on the curb.

"So?" The reaper asked as he observed your face.

"Wow..." Is all you said in reply

"I take it your impressed."

"Mhm." You nodded enthusiastically

"Well point for you chief-" Benny said to the reaper "takes quite a bit to impress her."

The reaper chuckled "now before I let you two leave there's a few things I need to give you. One-" he held up a pair of car keys to which you snatched out of his hands "keys to a car, you'll need to get around somehow."

You grinned with glee "where's my new baby?" You asked happily as you looked out onto the street

"Right there." He said pointing to a beautiful black Dodge Charger a couple cars away from where you stood

You practically squealed with glee at the sight of the beautiful car and immediately jogged down the sidewalk to look at it, tracing your fingers along the curves of its body and admiring how the deep black paint shined in the light of the glowing neon signs.

"There are also some other things." The reaper said as he reached into his pocket "ID's, credit cards, some cash." He listed off all the things, handing your individual ID's to the two of you before giving the credit cards and money to Benny.

"Why can't I be trusted with the money?" You asked with a pout

Benny raised an eyebrow, not even having to reply.

You chuckled "okay good point. Anything else reaper guy?"

"Nothing else. Go forth and enjoy your new lives of freedom." He smiled, turned on the pad of his foot and walked down the opposite way of the sidewalk.

"Well." You clapped your hands together "I don't know about you Benny dear, but I could eat."

He chuckled "I'm there with you in that darlin, let's eat."

"Great!" You grinned "well swing by a blood bank for you and then we'll swing by a McDonald's for moi." You said as you walked around to the drivers side of the car

You slid into the car and smiled, tracing your hand over the dashboard with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm going to love driving this car." You said matter-of-factly

"I can tell." Benny replied as he himself, slid into the passenger seat.

"To the blood bank!" You shouted happily

"How're you gonna get any blood?" Benny asked as he watched you drive

"HelloooOoo, shifter!" You said, making a circle around your face "I'll pose as a janitor or something then sneak a few bags of blood for ya."

"Well it's greatly appreciated Y/n."

"Hey, I owe you one.... Or like.... Fifty." You chuckled

He chuckled along with you before the two of you fell into a companionable silence.

You looked over at Benny when you'd realized he was being a little too quiet only to see him pensively looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?" You asked as you playfully shoved him.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the window.

"Curious about what vampi?" You asked, turning to look back out the windshield as you continued to drive.

"Bout who paid that reaper to spring us from purgatory." He replied, turning to look at you.

You crinkled your brow and quickly turned your head to look at him before turning to look back at the road "of course I'm curious, but where would we even begin?"

"Well we could rule out the most obvious people..."

You raised an eyebrow "like?"

He chuckled "good point..."

You shook your head with a smile "let's just focus on eating and finding a place to sleep for the night ah?"

"Sounds like a plan darlin, sounds like a plan."

\-------

A couple hours later the two of you pulled up to a motel you with a bag of fast food and Benny with a little styrofoam cooler of blood packs.

"I'll go get us a room, you unpack the car." You said as you slid out of the car, sauntering over to the motel office.

"Hello!" You said cheerily to the man behind the desk "I'd like a room with two beds, doesn't matter the size."

"Sorry miss-" the balding middle aged man said tiredly "but the only room we have left has one bed."

You sighed "okay I guess I can settle for that."

You whipped out two hundred dollars cash and set it on the counter, trading it for the two keys to the room.

"If it's any consolation-" he said as he handed you the keys "the beds a California king."

You plastered on a fake smile and took the keys from him "well that changes everything." You said in a sickly sweet voice.

The man gave you a small smile and bid you a goodnight as you left the motel office and walked outside, back to your car.

"What's the room number?" Benny asked as he held the cooler in his arms

"It iiiiisss-" you looked down at the leather key chain "room 26."

"Lead the way." He replied, gesturing forward with one of his elbows

Once the two of you'd gotten to the room the first thing you did was dibs a shower. Now for crappy roadside motel this places water pressure was pretty good, but I mean, you'd been in purgatory for the past 25 years so any water pressure at all is a God sent gift in your opinion.

"You know what I just realized!" You said as you pulled on a black robe supplied by the hotel, over top your bra and panties.

"And what's that?" Benny asked as he sipped from his blood bag.

You chuckled "we have nothing to sleep in." You said as you sat down across from him and began to eat your burger

"Well ain't that a shame." He replied with a playful wink making you chuckle

"Ha ha." You kicked his shin under the table "your hilarious Lafitte."


End file.
